Magie du moment
by Maxxine
Summary: C'est du pwp, apres le bal de fin d'annee, Ginny entraine Hermione sur la tour d'astronomie. Lemon yuri.


Diclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas a moi mais a JK Rowling, j'ai juste pris un peu de liberte... ;-)  
Rating : C'est du lemon ! Donc si ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez lire...  
Bonne lecture !

La danse de fin d'année s'éternisait. Les couples qui n'étaient pas partis dans les jardins s'élancaient mollement sur la piste de dance. Harry rentra dans la salle, ajustant ses vêtements chargés de brindilles et de poussieres. Sa cavaliere dans sa robe lamée de rouge ne semblait pas avoir prit ombrage de sa disparition. La rousse avait d'ailleurs depuis un moment déserté la salle. Elle était avec la brune, mais ça Harry ne le savait pas. Leurs pas les avaient menées dans une salle inconue aux canappés confortables... Et leurs gestes s'etaient emmélés...  
Harry rejoignit Ron qui était visiblement endormi depuis un moment dans une chaise pres du buffet, les mains autour de lui-même en une étreinte étrange.

Elle frola ses lèvres. La douceur en creux du sofa lui apportait un confort fatigué. Elle se raidit, et repoussa Hermione.  
-Attend.  
La brune avait encore le controle d'elle-même, ses yeux brillaient de fièvre, de cette folie ambiante plus que de désir, elle le voyait. Elle lui tendit la main.  
-Voulez-vous vous donner la peine ?  
Hermione prit un instant un air interdit qu'elle sembla chasser en soufflant sur une meche. Le regard de Ginny fut irrémédiablement attiré sur ce front. Elle déposa son doigt sur les cheveux, sans penser, et décolla doucement la mèche brune de la sueur, et déposa un baiser sur le front offert. Hermione se leva alors, attirée contre le corps chaud de son amie. Ses mains glissèrent doucement sur les plis de chairs révélés par les plis du tissu de la robe. Elle s'y raccrocha, calme, parfaite, tandis que le coeur de la rousse battait la chamarade.  
-Tu sais, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que... Souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille a sa portée.  
Mais les mots n'avaient pas de sens, le silence était bien plus confortable, et elle passa doucement ses lèvres sur la peau et le cartilage. Le calme d'Hermione était effrayant de beauté. Sans bruit, la cadette conjura un miroir qui se déposa a leur droite. Leurs corps enlacés, reflétés dans l'ombre comme un tronc noueux, lui parraissaient étrangers. Et cela fait moins peur d'être quelqu'un d'autre quand on aime. Ses lèvres s'aventurèrent a la racine des cheveux, happant parfois comme de la poussiere les mèches. Ses lèvres sèches et rapeuses se laissèrent entrainer sur le fin grain de la peau d'Hermione. Elles atteignirent la joue, avec une douce envie de mordre, morsure de la chair sur la chair, les dents encore en silence dans leur écrin. Elles glissèrent jusqu'a l'oeil droit, tendrement fermé, et y deposèrent un baiser. L'arête du nez servit de fin toboggan et ne frémit qu'a peine. Enfin, la lèvre supérieure, happée, toujours sèche. Puis le contact paisible, le face a face de leurs deux bouches, encore fermées. La, alors qu'elle laissait une once d'humidité s'échapper de sa bouche, sa langue pointant doucement contre l'autre corps, elle sentit le coeur face a elle manquer un battement puis prendre de la vitesse. Comme une musique qui s'accélère elle suivit le rythme de leurs coeurs pour mouvoir ses lèvres. Happer, mordre parfois, et jouer, s'enfoncer dans la caverne rouge et interdite.  
Mais ainsi debout leurs corps étaient encore trop loin. Ginny s'efforca de trébucher sur sa compagne, gardant la souplesse du moment, pour entrainer un mouvement. La déplacer en silence, sans en avoir totalement conscience.  
La porte de la tour s'ouvrit presque d'elle-même. Oui c'était la que tout se passait... même si la main de Ginny dans les cheveux d'Hermione tremblait a chaque mouvement. Hermione avait prit le rythme de leur coeurs pour un ordre, elle aussi. Elle glissa sa main dans le dos nu, atteignant la chair qu'elle prit entièrement, sa paume plaquée sur la peau pour la posséder, pas de questionnement. Ginny n'osait pas rompre le baiser chaud de cette délicatesse toute neuve.  
Un tapis s'étalait sur le sol, noir dans la nuit, il semblait possédé du même enchantement que le plafond de la salle commune, et les étoiles s'y reflétaient en des ballets originaux. Ginny y étendit sa compagne, toujours figée dans une pose sensuelle, le corps entièrement a l'écoute. D'elle-même enfin, Hermione fit glisser l'ouverture de sa robe, laissant une plaie béante dans le tissu, mais gardant son corps encore délicatement caché. Le reflet de la lune sur la soie bleue encre rejoignait ses cheveux, et pour les yeux de Ginny le tissu s'épaissit, et s'amalgama avec la robe, pour ne plus laisser que la peau laiteuse de la jeune fille dans l'océan de noir qui couvrait le sol. Ses lèvres au gloss dilué épelèrent quelques mots. Mais Ginny ne voyait sa compagne que comme une entitée floue qui l'émerveillait. Debout, surplombant son ainée, elle se sentait minuscule, sans pouvoir, sans autre émotion que son désir.  
Elle s'agenouilla, relevant doucement sa robe sang au-dessus de ses genoux, ne pretant plus attention a rien. Hermione la fixait de ce regard vif qu'ont les chats. Elle était entièrement cambrée, prête a tout, offerte, dangeureuse. L'image de leurs deux peaux en contact fit frémir Ginny. Alors, elle fit glisser sa robe. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle débordait de sensualité dans ce mouvement... Elle ne savait pas qu'a son tour, la lueur de la lune la couvrait de rêves pour les yeux de l'autre. Ele ne conserva que ses sous-vêtements et s'étira en arc au-dessus du corps étendu, sans le toucher. C'était comme de détruire la derniere échappatoire. Si elle descendait, si elle fusionnait avec sa douce Hermione, plus jamais elle ne serait elle-même, ce ne serait plus possible.  
Elle approcha sa bouche de la peau, au creux de la poitrine, et soufflant en biais, laissant le tissu flotter légerement vers la droite, ouvrit un peu plus le décoleté, de plus en plus. Ne pas toucher la peau, surtout, ne pas toucher... Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur le sein offert, la pointe légèrement plus rose dressée, une ombre lissant le contour de la peau. Elle embrassa la chair de multiples baisers, presque chastes, sans autre contact. Puis sortit sa langue qu'elle déposa au sommet du mont rosé. Enfin, elle referma ses lèvres sur le mamelon, et l'aspira, roulant la chair avec une lenteur infinie. Le corps d'Hermione se cambra un peu plus, sa robe glissant plus bas, laissant apparaitre entièrement sa poitrine et partiellement son ventre.  
Ginny repéra une fine cicatrice sur les cotes et y passa son doigt, son nez, ses lèvres. Elle fit courir son doigt en cercle autour du nombril mais les mains d'Hermione l'agrippèrent et la remontèrent, et la tout son corps prit le contact, les tétons d'Hermione frolant le tissu très fin de son soutien-gorge, un presque-contact qui la fit respirer plus fort. Leurs lèvres se prirent avec plus de passion, plus d'envie, le souffle déja court. Les mains d'Hermione s'essayèrent a défaire le soutien-gorge, raclant parfois la peau de son amante du coin d'une bague. Enfin le tissu tomba, et Ginny se dégaga le temps de l'enlever tout a fait. Il alla poser un éclat de blanc sur la robe rouge en tas a leurs pieds. Lorsqu'elle se retourna Hermione était a moitie relevée, appuyée sur ses coudes, les yeux comme de minucules perles noires. Immobile, sauf sa poitrine qui s'élevait en rythme et ses lèvres entrouvertes soufflant en silence. Là, c'était le face à face. Ginny approcha son corps tout à fait, comme un miroir, à a peine quelques millimètres. Puis un souffle de vent passa entre les deux corps, ses pointes de seins s'érigèrent plus froides, et elle se laissa enserrer par son ainée. Leurs mamelons étaient étrangements glacés contre leurs corps qui bouillaient. Leur baiser dura autant qu'elles avaient de souffle, peut-être plus.  
Puis Ginny étira sa colonne, frolant la peau d'Hermione tout en redecendant, celle-ci suivit le mouvement les yeux fermés, en glissant ses mains au plus profond de la chevelure rousse. Enfin, Ginny atteignit le nombril, et y fit coulisser sa langue, jouant dans les replis de la minuscule cicatrice, explorant l'orifice, les nez se frottant a la peau du ventre, jouant aussi de ses cils, ses deux mains en suspens sur les hanches de la jolie brune. Elle se releva, sourit a son amie, et finit d'enlever la robe bleue. Puis elle passa ses mains a la bordure de la simple culotte blanche, laissant ses doigts effleurer les os des hanches, ses mains apprendre les courbes et les marques que l'élastique de la culotte, a peine descendu, avait imprimé dans la peau. Des lignes a peu pres parallèles qu'elle effleura de son nez, glissant une main sous le dos de son ainée pour mieux controler les mouvements de leurs corps. Puis elle accrocha l'élastique de la culotte d'un doigt de chaque coté, et la fit descendre avec des mouvements saccadés, fixant Hermione dans les yeux, celle-ci rougissant d'une pudeur de vierge. Lorsque le tissu se retrouva sur les cuisses de la brune, Ginny l'attrapa fermement et finit de lui oter. Hermione était nue, les cuisses serrées, les joues rouges, les mèches collées de sueur sur son front, ses mains ramenées soudain devant sa poitrine en signe de protection. Ginny se mit a genoux et posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Elle savait les gestes, intuituitivement, et la chaleur lourde qui lui imprégnait le bas-ventre n'y était surement pas pour rien. Elle mit l'autre main sur l'autre cuisse, et toujours sans regarder, caressa le grain de peau, descendant d'un doigt pour remonter de même. Les genoux dressés d'Hermione se détendirent devant son ventre sous le massage. Ginny se déplaca a cote de la jeune femme et abaissa son regard sur le ventre, le nombril, puis le haut de l'entre-jambe visible, comme gonflé de nectar.  
Elle se rapprocha, n'ayant plus dans son champ de vision que les cuisses et le ventre de la brune. Elle posa sa main sur le nombril, et la fit descendre, sentant parfaitement Hermione frémir sous la caresse. Elle glissa ses doigts a la naissance des poils fins, puis atteignit le bourgeon. Hermione ne s'était pas relevée, elle relacha un soupir tout en faisant se mouvoir sa main d'avant en arriere de plus en plus pres dans l'intimitée de son amante. Son autre main alla se poser sur son propre sexe qu'elle caressa plus doucement, presque inconsciement. La main d'Hermione se crispa sur son dos, imprimant une griffure. Ginny vit le ventre se creuser dans un souffle plus fort encore, la respiration de la jeune femme était devenue beaucoup plus saccadée. Elle arreta son mouvement et retourna a ses pieds, puis écarta les genoux, faisant imperceptiblement se relacher l'étau.  
Hermione allait parler mais sembla renoncer pour juste laisser échapper une respiration, Ginny continuant avec tendresse a ouvrir les jambes de la brune. Enfin elle put voir que la rose était ouverte pour elle. Elle s'avanca entre les jambes avec précautions, comme pénetrant une chambre sacrée, et se pencha sur le sexe. Le poid entre ses jambes brulait tout son corps maintenant, lourd et crispé d'envie. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les pétales.  
Agissant comme tout contre la bouche d'Hermione elle se mit a embrasser la fleur, d'abord avec ses lèvres fermées, comme un long massage. Puis elle les entrouvrit et goutta le suc, il était chaud sur ses lèvres, et elle se prit a tenter de comparer le gout, mais abandonna l'idée de comparer la saveur intme d'Hermione avec quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle glissa sa langue sur son corps. Elle embrassait les lèvres et laissait sa langue entrer quelques instants, puis revenait titiller le bourgeon. Contre son visage elle sentait le corps d'Hermione qui s'arquait alors qu'elle passait sa main sous les fesses de sa compagne. Hermione était courbée au possible, comme un arc dont elle préparerait la flèche... Elle pressa son visage plus fort contre la corde de son amie, jouant de ses lèvres et de sa langue avec de plus en plus de passion, presque de violence, glissant une de ses mains contre son propre sexe encore, se sentant prête a imploser. Elle ne respirait plus que la chair d'Hermione. La corde tendue a l'extrême. Enfin en un sifflement, deux notes s'elevèrent de l'instrument : "Ginny !" hurla Hermione alors qu'elle jouissait. Ginny haleta et sentit une puissante vague de chaleur l'inonder puis l'abandonner aussi vite. "Hermione..." murmura-t-elle contre l'oreille de son amante lorsqu'elle s'allongea a ses cotés.

Le tapis qui avait accueillit leurs ébats émit un soupir de contentement puis se referma sur leurs corps en un voile translucide, filtrant simplement la lueur de la lune.

Merci d'avance pour les reviews... (Et s'il-vous plait aussi )...


End file.
